Display systems are widely used in diverse image display applications, with most systems employing either planar or substantially planar display surfaces, i.e., flat wall screens which have an inherently limited field of view. While it is possible to extend the observers field of view by simply increasing the vertical and horizontal dimensions of the planar display screen, this expansion generally results in an unacceptable level of distortion of the image. In order to permit users to view objects peripherally, display technology has been developed which generally uses multiple projectors to project adjoining images on adjacent sections of a large wraparound screen so that observers can view objects with depth perception in 3D space.
Accordingly, four screen types are commonly used today to facilitate the many diverse image display applications. These four screen types are: 1) a flat wall, 2) multiple adjacent flat walls, 3) a dome, and 4) a curved wraparound panel, which can be semi-toroidal. All of these display surfaces can include stereo 3D graphics, and some applications require it to be successful.
The reason that no one screen type has persisted is that the different problems and purposes encountered with display systems are best individually addressed by only one of the various screen types mentioned above.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a hybrid screen that combines the four screen types in a unitary structure.
A more specific object is to provide a hybrid screen for viewing various 3D combinations of wraparound, dome, flat wall and multi-wall type displays using a single video projector or multiple video projectors.
A still more specific object of this invention is to provide a portable, self-supporting rigid structure with a concave inner viewing surface, which is suitable for positioning on a desktop or on a moveable support table.
Yet another object is to provide an economical viewing surface that gives the viewer a sense of depth perception without requiring stereo projection and stereo glasses.